P'ckit Dragons
P’ckit Dragon (Draconis Marsupius) P’ckit dragons are a tiny (usually nine to sixteen centimeters plus their tail which is the same length as their bodies) intelligent species of warm-blooded reptile. P’ckit dragons have spread to a multitude of worlds across the galaxy over several thousand years. Their original planet to which they are indigenous is unknown. It is rumored among young (less than 200 years old) p’ckit dragons that the eldest, ancient p’ckit dragons (over 1,000 years old) retain secret knowledge of their original homeworld, but this has not been verified. P’ckit dragons speak a variety of languages. Their physical features and colorations vary greatly. Brown, red, green, blue, yellow, and purple specimens are not uncommon. Black p’ckit dragons rare. Other colors have also been reported to exist. Biologists debate whether this indicates that subspecies exist or merely that there is great genetic diversity within the same species. Symbiotic Lifestyle Each p’ckit dragon seeks out a host from a clothing-wearing intelligent species. It is most preferable if the personality and values of the host are compatible with that of the individual p’ckit dragon, not necessarily identical, but complimentary. Oftentimes, the personalities of host and dragon form a balance. There have been cases in which good-hearted p’ckit dragons have been moral compasses for unscrupulous characters. In other cases, more pedantic, serious-minded dragons help to ground the personalities of wild, free-spirited hosts, and vice versa. In rare cases, evil and manipulative p’ckit dragons have led previously upstanding citizens down the path of self-destruction. “Pocket Dimension” Powers nce a host relationship is formed, the p’ckit dragon uses a unique ability little understood (though much studied by small handful of scientists who have attracted p’ckit dragons themselves) to create a “pocket dimension”, or miniature world, in the clothes and other accessories (i.e., backpacks, purses, etc.) of the host. The size of this pocket dimension grows as the dragon which generated it ages. There have been cases in which “pocket dimensions” have been reported to have volumes in excess of several hundred cubic meters for the eldest dragons which have been interviewed by scientists. The fabric of pockets connected to p’ckit dragon mini-worlds seems to dimensionally distort and stretch when necessary to accommodate especially large objects without ripping the pocket lining in the garment or bag. The notorious bandit Seymour “Fast Hands” Nebula had a p’ckit dragon partner-in-crime who assisted by keeping a getaway hovercycle running and waiting which Seymour could simply reach into his pocket and pull out into the regular three-dimensional world after robbing his victims. P’ckit Dragon Hoards P’ckit dragons spend their lives collecting and trading valuables to satisfy an innate hoarding instinct which rivals that of the dragons of mythology, although their individual tastes in wealth differ. Some prefer old-fashioned currency. Some collect art with the zeal of a connoisseur. Many, in our high tech galactic society, have taken to valuing technology. Benefits to the Host The host of a p’ckit dragon enjoys a formal partnership with their dragon which includes sharing the increased capacity of their pockets. Mercenaries with p’ckit dragons can carry entire arsenals on their persons. Scholars can carry entire libraries of ancient hardcopy tomes from pre-computer societies. Traveling socialites, debutantes, politicians, and diplomats can have entire wardrobes handy and ready to wear as the dragon performs services such as cleaning and ironing inside their pocket world. (Exactly how p’ckit dragons seem to have electricity, plumbing, and other luxuries in their pocket worlds remains a mystery.) P’ckit dragons are notoriously close-mouthed on such subjects. Note: If a p’ckit dragon dies or formally revokes its partnership with a host, the pocket dimension in the former host’s clothes ceases to exist. The host’s belongings (though not the dragon’s) spill out into normal three-dimensional space. The “pocket dimension” still exists, but until the dragon bonds itself to a new host and enters through the new host’s pockets, the pocket world is temporarily inaccessible. This leaves p’ckit dragons who are between hosts highly vulnerable and defenseless. Some p’ckit dragons have been known to breathe tiny licks of flame, making them seem even more like the dragons of Earth mythology. Category:P'ckit dragons